A Family We Are
by Accio Lumos
Summary: Elizabeth awaits the return of Mr Darcy to Pemberley after a two week absence with a surprise for her husband. One shot Elizabeth and Darcy, set in the early years of their marriage. THIS STORY IS COPYRIGHTED!


**A/N:** Thanks for giving this a read, I've decided to try writing a fanfiction for the classics. I'm a lover of Austen, Dickens & the Bronte sisters mostly because I find the stories that these amazing authors have written to be well loved fiction which even to this day many people are passionate about; including me. Although my inspiration for this has to be the amazing performances of Jennifer Ehle and Colin Firth; my preferred Lizzy and Darcy.

So to start off this is a one shot, set in the first few years of Lizzy's marriage to Darcy at Pemberley. I hope you like it, leave a review and be honest but please don't be brutal ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the characters belong to Austen, and I'll just use them for my own creativity and inspiration now and again :)

* * *

" _I shall miss you," he breathed, taking her into his arms quite suddenly, "You have no idea how much I would rather be here with you and Georgiana than see to this business in London."_

 _Elizabeth laughed quietly, thanking god that the two of them were alone as they waited in as secluded spot in the stables as the stable boy was out the front saddling her husband's horse. Her hands played a little at the cravat tied around his neck as he looked at her with the usual look of love and passion which he reserved for the two of them when they shared moments like this._

" _My dear, you are a gentleman and gentlemen often have to leave their wives to conclude their business endeavours. You shall be back within a fortnight and I will be here waiting for you with your sister." Lizzy replied._

" _Mrs Darcy, I hope you are not trying to rid me so very quickly!" Darcy said with mocking shock, causing her swat him on the arm playfully._

" _Mr Darcy, I do believe that you are getting rather good at the teasing nature." She replied._

 _They heard the sound of the horse neighing and the sound of the stable boy finishing the preparations to the horse. Elizabeth sighed, sometimes it was hard for the two of them to be alone together spontaneously, often it had to be planned between the two of them and often it resulted in their duties being postponed until the morning had come._

" _It is time," Darcy sighed heavily, "Lizzy, I love you."_

" _I love you too Darcy, write to me won't you? I hope you know what awaits you on your return?" she asked with a giggle._

 _Darcy raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly, "The moment we are alone I vow to fulfil that plan of yours." He promised._

 _With a parting kiss, he turned and left her. A few moments later to regain her composure, she followed suit and waved her husband off._

Two weeks later…

"Oh Lizzy, he's coming home today!" Georgiana said excitedly at breakfast that morning.

Lizzy couldn't help but smile in return, indeed it was the day that they were expecting William back from London. It was said in his letters to her that he was coming back to Pemberley with Jane and Mr Bingley to spend New Year with them before the season started and Georgiana was due to be taken to London to be presented to society.

"I can scarce believe how quickly the time has gone but I shall not complain. It has been two weeks since we shared our goodbyes." Lizzy replied.

The two women helped themselves to bread and jams, along with some fruit.

"Have you missed my brother?" the younger girl asked.

"Very much Georgiana." Lizzy replied.

"Are you going to tell him the wonderful news on his return?"

Lizzy nodded her confirmation and placed a small smile on her face as her right hand went to the stomach which was holding the life that she and her husband had created. One week ago, she had fallen ill with sudden dizziness and sickness that she was sure she was severely ill. Georgiana had the housekeeper call on the nearest doctor who examined her, asked her some simple questions about her state of health over the previous weeks and when she had her last bleeding. She was surprised to learn that the symptoms of illness were due to being with child.

Georgiana wouldn't give her a moment's peace until she was told the reason why Lizzy had been so ill and as Lizzy had predicted, her sister-in-law was very joyous at the news that she would soon be getting a niece or a nephew.

Since the week had passed and she was finding herself desperate for her husband's return. The excitement of having a child that was their own was too much to keep to herself. After breakfast, she and Georgiana practiced the duet on the pianoforte that they had been trying to perfect for the past three days. Georgiana had it mind to play it for William on his return from London and the news that Jane and Charles Bingley were going to be their guests at Pemberley made Georgiana all the more determined to ensure that the duet was pleasing to their guests.

After a quick luncheon of the two sisters, Lizzy found herself sitting at her writing desk after being handed a letter from the housekeeper who informed her that the letter had come from Newcastle; there was only one person who would be writing to her from Newcastle.

 _Dear Lizzy,_

 _I hope you are well as I am with my dear Wickham, the Northern regiments are all the more fancy than Colonel Forster's. My husband and I dine with the Colonel and his wife as personal guests and friends twice a week, what an honour. Mamma writes to me often, imploring Papa to bring her and Mary and Kitty to Newcastle but Papa refuses-_

Lizzy thought it rather normal for her father to refuse Mrs Bennet the opportunity to travel to Newcastle to see their youngest daughter, especially as Lydia was still fawning over how she was the first of their family to marry and being the youngest of them all too. Lizzy had thought that her sister would have matured after being married for a time now but the rest of the letter proved that Lydia was still the foolish flirt who had almost disgraced their family.

 _Papa refuses to comply with Mamma's wish to come and see me. Oh Lizzy, you would adore Newcastle. The North has just as much beauty as Hertfordshire, even more so. The officers are all the more handsome and some of the wives are my dearest friends. We attend balls almost every night, the officers are such a popularity, although some of the young ladies are so envious of me for having found such a handsome husband. Lizzy, I do wish you would come and visit with your Mr Darcy, we would show you such a splendid time, of course you would have to lend us the money to do so, we have nearly spent all ours from the social events that we have to attend._

 _Write me soon, dear sister._

 _Lydia Wickham._

Lizzy decided against writing her sister a reply straight away, she had more important matters to attend to when the maid announced that Darcy had returned at that very moment and was with the Bingley's. She hurried out of the drawing room, waiting in the foyer with Georgiana as Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and Mrs Bingley arrived.

"It's lovely to see you Mrs Darcy," Bingley greeted, bowing to Elizabeth.

His sister-in-law curtsied back to him as he placed a kiss to her hand and then to Georgiana's. Jane smiled and the two sisters embraced each other as if no time had passed at all since their last meeting, Darcy was quick to embrace his sister before placing a tiny kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Would you care for some tea?" Georgiana asked as the party made their way into the drawing room.

"Tea would most kind." Jane replied.

The tea was called for and the party conversed of how the journey from London to Pemberley had been in the early days of winter to how Lizzy and Georgiana had been using their time whilst Darcy had been away, they let nothing slip of Lizzy's pregnancy; she wanted William to know of their expectancy before she told Jane and Charles.

After tea, Georgiana and Lizzy played their duet for the other three and to her surprise, Lizzy had not made one slip on the pianoforte that she could only thank Georgiana for being a patient teacher. The pianoforte had never been her strength, having tried to play duets with Mary since their days as children but Mary would always end up getting cross with her for playing the wrong note so she tried to avoid duets wherever she could.

They had eaten their dinner in the late afternoon to early evening, when the women retired to the drawing room whilst Darcy and Bingley shared a few brandies and talked some more of business matters. Supper was served, with pastries and cakes and more conversation and Georgiana playing a solo on the pianoforte. It was only when supper was finished that the Bingley's retired to their rooms and Georgiana to her own; giving Lizzy a smirk that Lizzy returned and Darcy noticed the exchange between his sister and his wife.

Having climbed the stairs to their own bedchamber, the Darcy's began to prepare themselves for bed. Anne, one of Lizzy's maids, was brushing her hair after helping her into her nightgown. Lizzy wondered how William would take the news that he was going to be a father for the first time, her mother had always said that Mr Bennet had always taken the news with joy but they had failed to have a son to inherit Longbourn. Would Darcy expect a son? Still, there was no point in dwelling on the subject when it was only their first child, they had only been married for a short time and they could have as many children as they wished.

She bade Anne goodnight as Darcy entered the room, the maid curtsied to her master and mistress before quietly leaving their bedchamber. William strode over to his wife quickly, placing his arms around her as he crushed his lips to hers; a greeting he had wished to give her the moment he had set his eyes upon her when he had returned home, but it would have been improper in front of Georgiana and the Bingley's.

Lizzy laughed when he pulled away, "Hello dear husband." She greeted.

"Dear wife, I have missed you. Forgive me for leaving you for so long, I longed to be at Pemberley with you." William implored.

Lizzy smiled, "You are forgiven, my love, I have missed you terribly also but I have some news that I wish to share with you now that I have you to myself."

William frowned, "Dearest, can it not wait? There are more urgent matters that I must attend to first." He whispered huskily into her ear, his lips meeting her neck.

Lizzy giggled and pushed him away lightly, determined to have her news told first before they proceeded with the long awaited love making they had been longing for since William's departure a fortnight ago.

"Lizzy…" Darcy groaned.

"William," she tutted, "Oblige me please?"

They sat on the edge of their four poster bed, hands held by the others and looking deeply into their companion's eyes.

"Very well Elizabeth, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"My last letter to you did not inform you that I was taken ill last week. I forbade Georgiana from writing to you and telling you when I wished to be the one to do so myself." She began.

He didn't interrupt her, his brown eyes soft at the way she began to explain her mystery illness.

"The doctor examined me, he asked me some rather personal questions but they were asked in order to diagnose me of my illness."

"Get to the point Elizabeth, what took my wife so unwell?"

Lizzy grinned from ear to ear, "Darling, I am with child. Your child grows inside of me." She squealed.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief that it was nothing so serious and returned her grin with one of his own, "Oh my beautiful Lizzy, we are having a child?" he asked.

She nodded the confirmation, "William we are. We shall be a family!" she said with pure delight.

"Not shall be Lizzy, we area family. You and me, Georgiana and now our child to expand our family."

They both went to sleep that night completely happier than they had been when they had spent their first night together as man and wife.


End file.
